1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a keyboard capable of utilizing kinetic energy of keystrokes thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless keyboards have been developed to facilitate input operations of computers. These wireless keyboards are typically powered by batteries and therefore increase the overall costs of the keyboards. On the other hand, kinetic energy of keystroke on the keyboards is wasted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art; a keyboard which can utilize the kinetic energy of keystrokes.